


Baby Blues and Pinks

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [86]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The kids are fascinated by Winry’s growing belly.  So is Ed. <br/>Disclaimer:  Don’t I wish I was creating something for this universe I could make money off of.  Alas.  No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues and Pinks

Simon leaned his head against Winry’s stomach. “I hear it!” he crowed.

“Wanna hear!” Becca shoved at Simon, trying to push him out of the way.

“That’s not nice, Becca,” Edward said, picking his daughter up and holding her on his lap. She pouted, folding her arms, her face starting to brighten in anger. Cherry pink flushed her cheeks, and Edward had to bite his lip to keep from snickering at how much she looked like Winry had when she was a little girl.

“You’re a pest!” Simon said, sticking his tongue out at Becca.

“No, you!” she stuck her tongue out, too.

“Kids!” Winry groaned. “Stop fighting!” Her stomach wriggled beneath her dress and she looked down at it. “You, too, baby!”

“Why don’t you kids go play?” Edward set Becca on the floor, tapping on her nose when she started to speak. “You’ll get a chance to listen to the baby, sweetie. Go with Simon now.”

“I heard the baby!” Simon crowed, sounding like a herd of sheep clattering across the floor as he ran out of the room.

“I will!” Becca promised, chasing after him.

Winry sighed, pressing her hand to her forehead. “Thanks, Ed,” she said, her smile grateful.

Sitting next to her, Edward pulled her against his chest. “Hey, I may not be the badass I was before we got married, but I can still protect you. Even if it’s from our own kids.” He kissed Winry’s temple, then her cheek, and finally her warm, rosy lips. “And while I’ve got you here,” he murmured, “and the kids aren’t here, can I tell you how sexy I think you are?”

“Ed!” Winry flapped a hand against his chest. “I’m not sexy, I’m huge!”

His hands slid down, fingers lacing together over the swell of her belly, rubbing it through her dress. Underneath the fabric, he knew he’d see the cherry stains of stretch marks. Edward had watched her stomach grow over the past six months, like he’d watched during the previous two pregnancies. “You’re amazing, Winry. And sexy. And once we get the kids to sleep tonight, well.”

“Well?” Winry gave him a disbelieving look.

“Well,” Edward repeated, and whispered everything he wanted to do with her – to her – later. When they were sure their other kids were asleep. Much as he loved them, sometimes Simon and Becca could be pests.


End file.
